1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searches of map data, and more particularly, to searches for trips between an origin and destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet provides many different types of information and is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to retrieve information about businesses or other entities, view interactive maps, search for geographic areas, etc. Users searching for geographic areas may user interactive maps and web search engines to enter a query, such as an address, and receive results, such as an indicator on an interactive map. Users planning a trip, such as a vacation or business trip, may also search for a trip from one geographic area to another geographic area and may view the trip on an interactive map. However, when planning a trip, a user may spend a lot of time researching different transportation options for a trip and determining the most cost-effective trip between geographic areas. Additionally, a user planning a trip may be unaware of all potential transportation options and their associated costs.